


Beginning Of Something

by halethesourwolf



Series: You're Mine and I'm Yours [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Omega, Begging, Desperation, Dominant/Top Castiel, Fluffy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Verse, Self-Lubrication, Submissive/Bottom Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halethesourwolf/pseuds/halethesourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm planning on writing one (maybe two) more parts to this. Next will probably be with Dean pregnant and about to give birth, although I probably won't write about the actual birth itself. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote>





	Beginning Of Something

"C-Cas!"

Castiel slammed the front door shut as he heard his name being shouted out in distress. He threw his work bag onto the sofa and ran up the stairs, taking two at a time.

"Dean?" Cas asked worriedly as he strode toward the sound of Dean's staggered breaths which were coming from the main bedroom. "Dean?"

Castiel cautiously entered the bedroom and was hit by the strong overwhelming smell of his mates slick and heat making him growl. His eyes zeroed in on the sight of Dean on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed. A fine sheen of sweat covered Dean's back and legs which was mixed with his natural fluid that was pooling around his sweet hole. Dean's whole body was trembling and low whimpers were falling constantly from his mouth .

"Fuck, Dean." Cas had to catch the door frame to keep upright and then he immediately strode over and climbed onto the bed behind Dean.

"Cas, Cas thank god, I can't-"

"Shh, shh." Cas soothed and stroked Dean's sides, making Dean shudder and relax into his hold. It was then that he noticed Dean had a large butt plug stuffed into his hole. "Fuuck, Dean, how long have you been waiting for me love?" Cas trailed a finger around Dean's full hole and tapped the bottom of the plug making Dean squirm and thrust his ass out more for better access.

"T-too long, Cas please!"

Castiel twisted the plug out and then swiftly pushed it back in causing a high squeak from Dean and a low moan from himself as he watched the way Dean's hole clenched and unclenched around the wide plug.

"Why didn't you call me?" Cas questioned as he continued to thrust the short plug into Dean.

Dean shuddered with every thrust and his back dipped and arched to get more.

"M-more pleeease!"

"Answer me first Dean." Castiel said firmly.

"Cas!"

"Dean answer me." Castiel growled and stopped the plug when it was half way out and held it there as he waited for Dean to talk.

Dean whined as the stimulation stopped and he buried his flush face into the cool pillows in front of him.

"I thought-" Dean started mumbling into the pillows.

"I can't hear you love." Castiel said gently.

Dean lifted his head and looked over his shoulder at Castiel. Dean's eyes were fully dilated and glassy; his face was flushed and gleaming.

"I knew you had an important meeting." Dean forced out his arms started quaking under him. "I didn't wanna bother yo-." Dean trailed off into a low moan as Cas slowly withdrew the plug, leaving Dean achingly empty.

"Dean." Castiel breathed out. "You should have called me. You have to call me. I can't stand the thought of you here alone-." Castiel went breathless as he watched fresh slick trail out of Dean's red hole and slip down his rosy thighs.

"I'm sorry Cas, please please... I need!"

Dean thrust his ass out and smushed his face back into the pillows. Castiel almost froze at the overwhelming sight.

"Promise me Dean; promise you will call me next time. Even if you think I'm too busy or something because you should know that you are so much more important than some stupid meeting and-."

"Cassssss!"

Castiel snapped out of his rant and saw how much Dean was shaking with need and probably hurt from being empty for so long during his heat and he felt a wave of guilt pass through him.

"Cas, I promise now please!" Dean whimpered, turning his head to stare pleadingly at Castiel.

"Shit." Cas quickly fumbled with the button and zip on his work pants and shoved them down as soon as they were open. He took his hot length in his hand and hissed at the contact. He was so hard, had been since he smelt and saw Dean from the doorway, and every touch was like a brand on his cock.

"Caaaas."

"Shh, Dean, I got you." Castiel said as he lined up against Dean's quivering hole. He gripped Deans hip with his left hand as his right hand helped guide him in. Dean sobbed as Cas finally inched his way into his mate.

"Uh, Dean so tight." Cas gritted out as he thrust all the way in. Dean whimpered and started rocking to get Cas to move.

"Move Cas, pleeeease!"

Castiel shuddered, it always got to him when Dean begged him like this, and he slowly pulled back; loving the way his cock dragged on every bit of Dean's insides. When he was nearly all the way out he forcefully pushed back in, marvelling in the loud shout Dean let out.

Castiel set up a high rough pace; Dean begging for 'faster please' and 'harder, harder Cas!' Cas smiled and leaned over Dean's back to press kisses all over his mate's shoulders and neck and back and basically anywhere he could reach. This wasn't Castiel favourite position, he preferred being able to see Dean's face; to see how different things affected him or to just be able to kiss him whilst they did this. But this was more about Dean and less about Cas right now. Dean needed him to soothe his heat and anyways, in the position, Cas could see all the muscles in Dean's strong back as they pulled and quivered from each thrust.

Castiel could feel his orgasm building and so he reached down and wrapped a hot hand around Dean's own cock.

"Are you gonna come for me Dean?" He asked with a smirk, knowing that as soon as he said 'for me' Dean would do anything.

"Y-Yes." Dean stuttered as his body started shaking and then suddenly he was clenching and convulsing around Cas' cock and coming all over the bed sheets in long strips.

Castiel groaned and sped up the pace a little bit as he felt his knot swell at the bottom of his cock.

"Please Cas, knot me, please." Dean cried out and it took all over Castiel's strength not to just collapse from the hotness and neediness of Dean's words.

"F-fuck, Dean." Castiel moaned into Dean's neck as he thrust forward one last time, popping his knot into Dean's tight hole and spurting come deep within his mate.

Dean was panting and his arms were shaking and Castiel knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself up much longer.

Castiel gently rolled them onto their sides and gathered Dean up into his arms. He reached down blindly for the sheets and pulled them over the both of them when Dean started to shiver.

"C-Cas, I-I love you." Dean breathed out; his head titled back and tucked under Cas' chin.

Cas smiled warmly and nuzzled his face into Dean's soft hair. "I love you too, Dean."

  


  
_A FEW MONTHS LATER_

Castiel was sat in the most boring meeting ever when suddenly his phone vibrated violently against his leg. His heart skipped a beat and took it out his pocket to see the caller id said 'Dean'.

'Fuck.' Castiel thought, he scrambled to his feet and apologized hastily to his co-workers before stepping outside into the empty hallway.

"Dean?" He said as soon as he flipped open his phone. "Are you okay, what's wrong love?"

"Cas." Dean said with a chuckle and it wasn't what Castiel has expected and he frowned in confusion. "I'm fine, actually better than fine... I-"

"What? Wait, if you're not in heat then what?"

He heard Dean chuckle again, "Actually, I won't be going into heat for another 9 months..."

Castiel's heart stopped in his chest and he nearly dropped the phone onto the ugly carpeted floor.

"Cas? You still there?"

Castiel choked; "Yes, yes Dean what are you saying... are you?"

"Yes, Cas." And Castiel could hear the grin in Dean's voice and his own face split wide with a grin of his own and he had to stop himself from bouncing up and down.

"You are?! Oh my god, Dean! That's so great, I can't believe it- I have to come home, I have to... I'll go ask my boss."

"Wait, Cas."

Castiel stopped from where he'd started sprinting towards his boss' office.

"I love you." Dean said softly and it made little tears prickle in my eyes. He was going to be a dad! He couldn't even believe it.

"I love you too." He replied. "And I'll be home soon, Dean... I'm so happy."

"Me too, Cas. Me too!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on writing one (maybe two) more parts to this. Next will probably be with Dean pregnant and about to give birth, although I probably won't write about the actual birth itself. Thanks for reading!


End file.
